1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of the display apparatus, a tempered glass may be provided on a display panel to protect the display panel. In such a process, an edge member of the display apparatus may be provided at opposing side portions of the tempered glass and the display panel.
When the tempered glass is disposed on the display panel, a resin may be spread between the tempered glass and the display panel, and the tempered glass and the display panel is bonded by the resin. The edge member may block the resin from flowing out of an edge of the display panel.
However, when the resin is spread after the edge member is formed, a bubble may be generated between the tempered glass and the display panel, and such a bubble may reduce a brightness of the display panel.